Die erste Nacht
by ChocoBetty
Summary: MacStella: Eines Abends lehnt Mac Stellas Angebot gemeinsam was trinken zu gehen mal nicht ab. Zeitlich etwa zwischen der ersten und der zweiten Staffel angesiedelt.
1. Chapter 1

**Die erste Nacht**

**Titel**

Die erste Nacht

**Autorin**

ChocoBetty

**Fandom**

CSI:NY

**Pairing**

Stella Bonasera/Mac Taylor

**Raiting**

Ab 12

**Warnungen**

Fluff

Het

**Disclaimer**

CSI:NY und die Charaktere aus der Fernsehserie gehören mir nicht. Ich habe sie nicht erfunden, sondern leihe sie mir nur gerne für meine Geschichte aus.

**Anmerkung**

Dies ist meine erste Geschichte, die ich hier bei hoch lade und im Moment hadere ich noch mit dem System. Ich hoffe sehr, dass alles funktioniert und es so aussieht, wie ich es gerne hätte.

**Reviews**

Oh ja, bitte, entweder hier, gerne aber auch per E-Mail. (Adresse steht im Profil)

* * *

**Die erste Nacht**

„Mac?"

Stella Bonasera steckte ihren Kopf in das Büro in dem Mac Taylor vor dem PC saß und den Bericht des letzten Falls in die Tasten hämmerte.

„Machst du denn nie Feierabend?" fragte sie halb scherzend, während sie sich leicht im Türrahmen abstützte. Ganz eindeutig hatte sie ihre Arbeit für heute beendet und war im Begriff nach Hause zu gehen. Ihr Blick ruhte auf ihrem älteren Kollegen und Vorgesetzten, der nur langsam und widerwillig den Kopf hob, nach dem er den Satz vollendet hatte, den er gerade in den Computer eingab.

„Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt." beantwortete Mac Stellas Frage. Er wusste schon jetzt genau, worauf sie gleich wieder würde hinaus wollen.

„_Du solltest ausgehen, dich amüsieren, dich verabreden, und vor allem solltest du dich nicht hinter deiner Arbeit verstecken oder, was du noch lieber tust, dich von ihr vollkommen zudecken lassen. Mac, du musst wieder leben."_

Doch Detectiv Mac Taylor hatte nicht das Gefühl zu leben. Alles, was seinem Leben Sinn gab, mal abgesehen von seiner Arbeit, war mit seiner Frau gestorben. So wie sie am 11. September 2001 von den Trümmern der Zwillingstürme des World Trade Centers begraben wurde, so wurde auch seine Lebensfreude begraben. Mac hatte sich seitdem eingeigelt, sich wirklich in seiner Arbeit verkrochen, damit er sich dem Schmerz nicht stellen musste und die Lücke, die sie in seinem Leben hinterlassen hatte, nicht weiter wahrnahm.

Zu Hause war er oft nur noch um seine Kleidung zu wechseln und zu schlafen. Wenn er denn schlafen konnte. Meist lag er ein paar Stunden wach in seinem Bett bevor er dann duschte und wieder ins Büro fuhr. Hier war er inzwischen viel mehr zu Hause als in seiner Wohnung.

„Ich wollte noch ein Glas Wein irgendwo trinken. Komm doch mit!" forderte Stella ihn auf, die die Diskussionen über Macs Leben inzwischen aufgegeben hatte. Irgendwann würde er wieder aus seinem Schneckenhaus herauskommen, da war sie sich sicher. Sie erinnerte sich an den Fall, als Mac Augenzeuge einer Schießerei geworden war, und daran, dass er sich danach mit einer der Zeuginnen immerhin auf einen Kaffee oder so was getroffen hatte. Zumindest nahm sie an, dass es nicht mehr gewesen war. Immerhin war es ein Anfang, aber Mac war danach nicht den nächsten Schritt gegangen. Und da sie sich als seine Freundin ansah fühlte sie sich fast dazu gezwungen etwas zu tun.

Sie war schon im Begriff Mac zu antworten „Okay, dann ein anderes Mal.", weil dieser sich damit entschuldigen würde, dass er noch diesen Bericht zu Ende schreiben müsste, als sie sah, dass er den Monitor des PCs ausschaltete.

„Sehr gerne. Wo wolltest du denn hin?" antwortete Mac, während er das Jackett von der Lehne seines Schreibtischstuhls nahm und sich überzog.

Stella versuchte sich ein kleines, triumphierendes Lächeln zu verkneifen. Doch innerlich war da doch das Gefühl des Sieges. Sie versuchte sich zu bremsen: ‚Er ist dein Boss, er ist dein Kollege, und er hat nur zu einem Glas Wein ‚Ja' gesagt.' In kurzen Worten erklärte sie Mac, welche Bar sie sich für ihren Feierabendabsacker ausgekuckt hatte. Er nickte nur kurz, während sie sich auf den Weg zu den Aufzügen machten.

- tbc -


	2. Chapter 2

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie beide in der Bar vor einer Flasche Rotwein, jeder sein Glas in Händen. Stella hatte nicht lange gezögert und gleich eine ganze Flasche geordert. Wenn sie Mac schon mal am Schlafittchen hatte und ihn unter Leute brachte, dann sollte das auch nicht zu kurz sein. Nach Hause würden sie schon irgendwie kommen. Außerdem war es in New York eh oft tödlich einen Parkplatz zu finden, so dass sie ihren Wagen gerne mal in der Tiefgarage des Gebäudes stehen ließ, welches das CSI-Team beherbergte, und mit der U-Bahn nach Hause fuhr.

„Und was ist mit der, die gerade reinkommt?" fragte sie Mac, der an seinem Wein nippte.

„Stella, du gibst wohl nie auf." seufzte Mac. Er fand es zwar ganz nett, dass seine Kollegin versuchte ihn mit Frauen bekannt zu machen und zu verkuppeln, aber er war einfach noch nicht so weit. Er war noch nicht bereit wieder eine Frau so nah an ihn herankommen zu lassen, er war noch nicht so weit sich wieder zu verlieben. Trotzdem drehte er den Kopf in Richtung Tür um zu sehen, wie die Frau, die Stella meinte, aussah. Er wusste genau, dass dies zu auffällig war, aber er wollte sich nicht von Stella auch noch anhören müssen, weshalb er noch nicht mal mehr Frauen ansah. Die hoch gewachsene Blondine fing seinen Blick auf, der auffälliger kaum mehr hätte sein können und wand sich dann ab. Es überraschte Mac nicht im Geringsten, dass sie auf einen Mann am Tresen zusteuerte und ihn geradezu demonstrativ zur Begrüßung auf den Mund küsste.

Mac zuckte nur mit den Schultern bevor er sich wieder Stella zuwandte und einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Weinglas nahm.

„Sorry." kommentierte Stella den Kuss der Blondine und damit ihren absoluten Fehlgriff. Sie wusste, dass Mac eher Blondinen bevorzugte, zumindest hatte sie den Eindruck gewonnen. In der Zeit in der sie zusammen arbeiteten hatte er sich immer eher nach einer Frau mit hellen Haaren umgesehen als nach einer Brünetten, wie Stella selber eine war. Zwar bedauerte sie diese Tatsache auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen Seite machte dies es ihr aber auch einfacher Macs Desinteresse an ihr zu akzeptieren. Sie war halt nicht sein Typ.

Mehr oder minder schweigend tranken sie weiter. Hier und da griffen sie Geschichten aus ihrer Arbeit auf. Fast alles drehte sich um den Job, wirklich private Gespräche waren eine solche Rarität, dass Stella sich an jedes Detail erinnerte, was Mac ihr mal über seine Ehe, seine verstorbene Ehefrau oder über Freunde erzählt hatte.

Mac Taylor lebte für seine Arbeit.

Sie redeten über alte Fälle, bestellten eine weitere Flasche Wein und rollten einen Fall erneut auf, dessen Akte ungelöst weggelegt werden musste, in der Hoffnung, der Alkohol würde sie vielleicht auf ein paar gute Einfälle bringen. Doch nichts war. Stella war zu Mac um den Tisch herumgerutscht um genauer sehen zu können wie er eine Skizze anfertigte, wobei seine Hand doch schon etwas ungenauer den Stift führte. Der Alkohol zeigte seine Wirkung. Ohne wirklich vorher darüber nachgedacht zu haben legte sich Stellas Hand auf Macs, die das Papier in Position hielt.

Durch die plötzliche Berührung aus dem Konzept gebracht sah Mac zwei Sekunden später auf und in Stellas Augen. Nicht nur die Koordinationsfähigkeit, auch die Reaktionszeit litt schon unter dem Alkoholeinfluss. Nicht, dass Mac keinen Alkohol trank oder vertrug, aber trotzdem war die Wirkung jetzt schon stärker, als er erwartet hätte. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass die Luft in der Bar langsam schlecht wurde: Zu viele Menschen auf kleinem Raum und immer weniger Sauerstoff in der Bar.

Mac füllte ihre Gläser erneut auf und leerte den letzten Tropfen aus der Flasche in sein Glas, während Stellas Hand immer noch auf seiner ruhte. In einer anderen Situation, zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt, an einem anderen Abend, da hätte er vielleicht seine Hand weggezogen, da hätte er Stella vielleicht gefragt, was das sollte.

Aber nicht an diesem Abend.

Es fühlte sich gut an, ihre warme Hand auf seiner zu spüren. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, denn dafür war er viel zu sehr ein ‚ganzer Kerl', diese kleine Geste gab ihm ein Gefühl von Schutz und Geborgenheit.

Er griff nach seinem Weinglas und leerte es erneut in wenigen Zügen und winkte dann den Kellner heran, während Stella in wesentlich kleineren Schlücken als Mac ihr Glas auch leer trank. Mac bezahlte, bevor er sich an Stella wandte und mit einem warmen, sehr vertraut klingendem Tonfall sagte: „Komm, lass uns gehen."

Es war Stellas Hand, die sich von seiner löste, bevor sie sich erhob. Galant, so weit es in seinem doch relativ angetrunkenem Zustand noch möglich war, half Mac ihr in ihre Jacke, bevor er sein Jackett wieder überzog, dass er, fast aus reiner Gewohntheit, nach dem reinkommen ausgezogen und über den Stuhl gehängt hatte.

Doch kaum waren sie draußen griff seine Hand auch schon wieder nach Stellas. Ihre Finger verharkten sich ineinander. Wortlos gingen sie, wobei Mac Stella die Führung überließ, aber sehr wohl merkte, dass sie die Richtung zu ihrer Wohnung einschlug.

„Kommst du noch mit rauf?" Es war schon fast obszön, wie offen sie ihm diese Frage stellte. Sie waren beide angetrunken, wenn nicht sogar betrunken. Aber die klare Nachtluft hatte den Schleier des Alkohols wenigstens etwas gelichtet, so dass Mac sich später nicht darauf würde hinausreden können, dass er betrunken war.

„Auf einen Kaffee?" fügte Stella hinzu, als keine Reaktion von Mac kam, vor dem sie stand, ihn ansah und dabei immer noch seine Hand hielt.

Sie merkte, dass sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigt hatte, dass ihre Handflächen leicht feucht waren. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass sie sich beruhigen sollte. Wenn Mac noch mit hinaufkäme, dann bestimmt nicht, um mit ihr ins Bett zu steigen, sondern wirklich auf einen Kaffee. Oder um sich ein Taxi zu rufen. Oder ein Glas Wasser zu trinken.

Trotzdem machte ihr Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer als Mac langsam nickte. Sie schloss die Haustür auf und stieg die Treppe hinauf, dabei Mac hinter sich spürend.

_Wir sind nur Freunde. Nur gute Freunde. Nur Freunde, die vielleicht ein Glas Wein zuviel zusammen heute Abend getrunken haben._ Immer wieder sagte sie sich dies im Geiste vor, während sie die Stufen hinaufstiegt, bis sie schließlich vor ihrer Wohnungstür stand. Ihre Finger zitterten leicht als sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und aufschloss.

- tbc -


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Dritter und letzter Teil. Ich hoffe niemand stört es, dass es etwas länger wurde...

frl-smilla, ich habe überlegt, ob ich noch mit reinarbeite, wieso Mac mitging. Es war sehr schön zu lesen, dass jemand sich darüber Gedanken macht. Aber ich habe beschlossen die Geschichte, bis auf kleiner Überarbeitungen, so zu lassen, wie ich sie zuerst geschrieben hatte. Allgemein würde ich einfach sagen, dass es immer Mal wohl Dinge gibt, bei denen man einfach was ungewöhnliches tut ohne selber zu wissen wieso. Ich denke, bei Mac war es einfach so eine Sache: Ihm war danach mal mit Stella was trinken zu gehen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Ein blinder Griff nach dem Lichtschalter und schon wurde es hell.

„Mach es dir bequem." forderte sie Mac auf, während sie auf ihr Sofa zeigte und dann auch schon ihre Jacke auszog und auf den Kleiderständer hängte. Bei ihren nächsten Schritten befreite sie sich erst einmal von ihren Schuhen, die sie achtlos stehen ließ. Immerhin war sie hier zu Hause, wenn hier jemand Unordnung machen durfte, dann sie. Während Mac die Tür schloss verschwand Stella in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Mac Taylor ging zu dem Sofa auf das Stella gedeutet hatte. Kurz flammte die Erinnerung an eine Szene in seinem Büro auf: Stella, in einem schönen Kleid, die ihm seine Krawatte erst lockerte und dann abnahm bevor er selber zu einer Verabredung ging. Automatisch griff er nach dem Krawattenknoten und lockerte ihn, bevor er die Krawatte über seinen Kopf streifte und dann über die Rückenlehne des Sofas legte.

Was hatte Stella damals noch mal gesagt? Irgendwas davon, dass er mal lockerer sein sollte. Mac zog sein Jackett aus und legte es neben die Krawatte, bevor er den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes öffnete und sich auf das Sofa sinken ließ. Er hatte es sich gerade wirklich bequem gemacht, als Stella auch schon wieder auftauchte. Sie hatte ihre doch relativ förmliche Bürokleidung gegen lockere Freizeitkleidung eingetauscht und lief jetzt barfuss durch ihre Wohnung.

„Was kann ich dir denn anbieten? Kaffee, Espresso, oder doch lieber was anderes?" fragte sie Mac, während sie sich auch schon auf den Weg zu ihrer Küchenzeile machte um etwas zu trinken zu holen.

„Wasser wäre schön…" beantwortete Mac ihre Frage. Der Alkohol hatte ihn doch etwas dehydriert und so hatte er einen ziemlichen Durst. Mac beobachtete Stella, wie sie mit geübten und routinierten Handgriffen erst Gläser aus dem Schrank und dann eine Flasche Mineralwasser aus dem Kühlschrank nahm.

„Mit Kohlensäure ist doch okay?" fragte sie, obwohl es eigentlich völlig überflüssig war. Sie kannte Mac so lange, dass sie wusste, dass er, ebenso wie sie, der Meinung war, dass man gleich Leitungswasser trinken konnte, wenn man keine Kohlensäure in seinem Wasser wollte. Und das Leitungswasser von New York war noch nicht mal eines der schlechtesten von seinem Geschmack her. Sie stellte die beiden Gläser auf den niedrigen Couchtisch vor dem Sofa und schraubte die Flasche auf um sich und Mac einzuschenken. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Macs Blick die ganze Zeit gerade zu an ihr klebte. Trotzdem füllte sie erst die Gläser, verschloss die Flasche wieder und setzte sich neben Mac, bevor sie fragte: „Ist was?"

Ihr Glas in Händen halten nahm sie den ersten Schluck während Mac sich nach vorne beugte um sein Glas zu ergreifen. Und so, als würde er Stella zum ersten Mal sehen, vielleicht auch, weil der Alkohol aus ihm sprach fragte er: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie hübsch du bist?"

Stella glaubte erst sich verhört zu haben, dann hatte sie das Gefühl, als wäre das Wasser ihr in den falschen Hals geraten und würde nun, anstatt die Speiseröhre hinunterzulaufen langsam in ihre Lungen fließen. Sie hustete leicht, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sie falsch gelegen hatte. Stattdessen schien die Kohlensäure in ihrem Bauch dort munter weiterzublubbern. Doch Mac sah sie weiter unverwandt an, sie konnte seinen Blick geradezu auf sich spüren, so stechend erschien er. Aber gleichzeitig war in den Augen eine Sanftheit, die sie bei Mac bisher nur selten gesehen hatte. Es war komisch nach so vielen Jahren von ihm in dieser Art und Weise angesehen zu werden, aber zur selben Zeit fühlte es sich gut und richtig an.

„Danke." sagte sie leise, fast schon verlegen. Es war gar nicht ihre Art, dafür hatte sie viel zu viel Temperament. Sie versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen und zog ihre Beine hoch auf das Sofa um sie unter sich zu verschlingen, mehr wie ein Teenager als wie einer erwachsene, gestandene Frau. Es erschien ihr gerade unmöglich irgendetwas zu sagen. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einem möglichst neutralen Thema, aber es wollte ihr partout nichts einfallen. Die einzigen Gesprächsthemen, die ihr in den Kopf kamen drehten sich um Mac, oder um seine verstorbene Frau Claire, oder darüber, ob mehr hinter dem kleinen, versteckten Kompliment steckte. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass Mac sich vorgelehnt hatte, um ihr eine Strähne ihres gewellten, braunen Haares aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Deshalb erschrak sie als seine Fingerspitzen ganz leicht ihre Haut berührten.

Dann war die Haarsträhne, die in ihrem Gesichtsfeld hing, verschwunden. Ihr war es schon gar nicht mehr richtig aufgefallen. Sie trug seit ewigen Zeiten lange Haare, und meistens offen, so dass es fast schon normal war, dass eine Strähne ihrer Lockenpracht sich nicht bändigen ließ und über ihr Gesicht hing. Es störte Stella auch nicht weiter. Aber was sie doch etwas irritierte war die Tatsache, dass Mac seine Hand nicht zurückzog, sondern sie jetzt sanft in ihrem Nacken ruhte. Und er selber zog sich auch nicht zurück. War er etwas dichter an sie herangerutscht, um die Haarsträhne zu entfernen, so blieb er dort. Sein Gesicht war für Stella gerade zu beängstigend nahe an ihrem.

Mac wusste selber nicht, was mit ihm los war. Erst recht nicht, als er sich noch etwas weiter nach vorn lehnte, gleichzeitig Stellas Kopf etwas zu sich hinzog und seine Augen schloss. Erst als er ihre Lippen auf seinen spürte, weich und warm, wurde ihm klar, wohin das ganze gerade führte. Aber zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit gab es sich einfach seinem Instinkt hin und ließ das geschehen, was offensichtlich geschehen sollte: Er küsste Stella Bonasera, seine Kollegin und langjährige Freundin, die Frau, die er so lange von sich fern gehalten hatte. Der Alkohol vertrieb jeden Gedanken an morgen, daran, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen ändern könnte, daran, dass dies alles ihre Arbeit beeinflussen könnte, daran, dass es mehr sein könnte. Mac merkte nur, dass sein Körper sich nach Berührung sehnte.

Und Stella zog sich nicht vor ihm zurück, so wie er es vor ihr so oft getan hatte. Sie hielt den leichten Kontakt ihrer Lippen aufrecht, bevor sie den Druck ihrer Lippen auf seine etwas intensivierte. Sie hatte sich schon so lange gewünscht, dass zwischen ihr und Mac etwas passieren würde, aber nie hatte sie sich getraut den ersten Schritt zu machen. Es war total untypisch, aber ihre Angst vor Zurückweisung war zu groß, als dass sie sich getraut hätte ihn von sich aus zu küssen, zumindest nicht in dieser Art. Aber so war jetzt er derjenige gewesen, der den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Und Stella konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie es genoss. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Lippen etwas, darauf bedacht, nicht zu schnell vorzugehen. Sie wollte Mac nicht verschrecken, das würde sie später bestimmt immer noch schaffen, irgendwie, mit irgendwas. Sanft ließ sie ihre Hände über seine Brust gleiten, während ihre Zungenspitze zwischen ihren Lippen hervor stahl und vorsichtig über Macs Lippen fuhr, bevor sie sich für Stellas Zunge öffneten und seine Zunge ihre Willkommen hieß.

Keiner von beiden konnte sagen, wie lange sie so da saßen, vorsichtig den Körper des anderen berührten und ihre Münder zueinander sprechen ließen. Sie küssten sich ganz sanft und langsam, nicht scheu, aber auch nicht mit einer überschäumenden Leidenschaft. Es war ein erster Kuss, und für einen ersten Kuss war er lang. Keiner von beiden wollte diese neue Nähe zwischen ihnen unterbrechen. Macs Finger streichelten vorsichtig über Stellas Wange, während ihre inzwischen den Weg zu seinen kurzen Haaren gefunden hatten. Sie fuhr durch die volle Haarpracht, die nicht lang genug war, als dass sie ihre Finger hätte darin vergraben können. Dies war der Punkt an dem sich ihre Lippen schließlich von einander lösten.

„Stella, ich…" begann Mac, fast schon im Begriff sich zu entschuldigen. Stella hatte ihn zwar nicht von sich gestoßen, aber seine Kollegin zu küssen, das hatte ihn doch irgendwie verwirrt.

„Es ist alles okay, Mac." antwortete sie, während sie ihm sanft über die Wange strich. Unter ihren Fingern konnte sie seinen Bartwuchs spüren. Natürlich hatte Mac sich heute Morgen vor der Arbeit rasiert, aber das war heute Morgen gewesen, vor einer langen Schicht, vor dem Wein. Ihre Finger strichen noch mal über seine Wange, die feinen Stoppel ertastend, bevor sie sich wieder vorbeugte um ihre Lippen erneut mit seinen zu vereinen. Es fühlte sich gut an, ihn erneut zu küssen, zu gut.

Keiner von beiden wusste so wirklich was mit ihnen an diesem Abend geschah. Sie saßen noch lange auf Stellas Sofa. Immer wieder küssten sie sich, nahmen sich in den Arm, hielten einander, genossen die Nähe und Vertrautheit. Irgendwann merkten sie, wie spät es inzwischen war. Nicht, dass sie sonst viel Schlaf bekamen, aber ein paar Stunden die Nacht sollten es schon sein. Es war Stella, die Macs Hand ergriff als dieser aufstand und sagte, dass er jetzt vielleicht besser nach Hause gehen sollte. Eigentlich wollte Mac auch gar nicht gehen, aber er würde nie so dreist sein sich einfach bei ihr über Nacht einzuquartieren.

„Bleib doch." bat sie ihn. Und Mac ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa sinken.

„Wir sollten aber bald schlafen…" Stella nickte zustimmend. Sie trank ihr Glas leer, ebenso wie Mac sein Wasserglas leerte.

„Willst du ein T-Shirt für die Nacht?" fragte sie ihn, wobei sie sich ihren überaus korrekten Chef kaum in einem einfachen T-Shirt vorstellen konnte. Hemden waren einfach seine Oberbekleidung, auch wenn es durch den Beruf dazu kam. Es war schon komisch gewesen, ihn in der Ausgehuniform der Polizei zu sehen, als sie zu der Trauerfeier für den im Central Park von einem Scharfschützen erschossenen Kollegen von der berittenen Polizei gegangen waren. Trotzdem bot sie ihm es an.

Mac nickte dankbar. „Das Bad ist den Flur runter." instruierte ihn Stella weiter. „Eine Zahnbürste findest du im Spiegelschrank." Sie verschwand kurz in ihrem Schlafzimmer und holte eines ihrer weiten, weißen T-Shirts die sie zu verschiedenen Aktivitäten trug, und drückte es ihm in die Hand. Langsam ging Mac zum Badezimmer, während Stella in ihrem Schlafzimmer sich für die Nacht umzog. Sie wartete bis Mac aus dem Badezimmer kam um sich auch für die Nacht zu Recht zu machen, sich abzuschminken und Zähne zu putzen.

Es war komisch Mac nur in dem T-Shirt und seinen Unterhosen zu sehen. Seine Beine waren muskulös und typisch männlich behaart. Stella hatte gerade die Tür zum Badezimmer geschlossen als sie die Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte: „Du hast vergessen mir ein Laken und eine Wolldecke hinzulegen…" Sie kicherte leise.

Sie hatte nicht vergessen ihm Sachen hinzulegen, damit er sich ein Bett auf dem Sofa machen könnte, sie wollte es einfach nicht. Aber irgendwie erschien es ihr richtiger ihn erst mal weiter darüber grübeln zu lassen. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und ließ das Wasser laufen bis es warm genug war um sich zu waschen, in der Zeit begann sie sorgfältig ihr Make up zu entfernen. Dann putzte sie ihre Zähne. Als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam saß Mac auf dem Sofa und sah sie erwartungsvoll an, offensichtlich immer noch in dem Glauben, dass er auf der Couch schlafen würde.

Erneut kicherte Stella leise.

„Komm mit." sagte sie schließlich und ergriff sein eines Handgelenk um ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Mac hatte seine Kleidung fein säuberlich gefaltet und auf einen Sessel gelegt. Stella zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

Als sie ihren Blick wieder zu ihm wendete bemerkte sie seinen überraschten bis vielleicht sogar leicht geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bevor der Groschen fiel: Er dachte vermutlich, dass sie mehr wollte. Und er war einfach noch nicht so weit. Stella musste angesichts dessen schmunzeln. Vielleicht war es auch Macs angeborene Zurückhaltung die ihn davor bewahrte gleich über sie herzufallen, sie konnte es nicht sagen. Ihre Freundschaft war gerade erst dabei sich auf eine andere Ebene zu begeben, es würde noch dauern, bevor sie sich beide daran gewöhnt hätten.

„Ich möchte neben dir einschlafen." sagte sie schließlich leise, bevor sie zum Bett ging und unter die Decke schlüpfte. Nur noch die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch war an. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor Mac sich schließlich rührte und langsam zum Bett ging. Es war lange her, dass er mit jemandem sein Bett geteilt hatte. Die letzte Person mit der er in einem Bett geschlafen hatte war Claire gewesen. Nur zögerlich schlug er die Bettdecke zurück bevor er sich auf das Bett setzte. Schließlich zog Stella ihn einfach zu sich ins Bett und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Hier ging es um Nähe.

Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Nasenspitze. „Gute Nacht, Mac." – „Gute Nacht, Stella." Dann löschte sie das Licht. Die Dunkelheit umfing sie beide und der Schlaf kam.

- Ende -


End file.
